


What Could Have Been

by WhisperingKage



Category: Halo, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder what could have been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

"Chief…do you ever wonder what could have been?"   
  
Master Chief paused and looked down at the female warrior standing at his left. She was dressed in the usual battle commissioned armor minus her helmet, which was resting on her hip as she looked down at a small pink jewel in her hands. Her blue eyes muddy with emotions.   
  
He blinked at her question. It could have so many meanings. What if humanity hadn't branched out? What if the covenant didn't exist? What if they weren't Spartans? What if the war never happened? What if they had trusted their gut instead of just blindly following orders? What if? What if? What if?   
  
He shook his head clear of the thoughts and looked at her, she looked broken and lost. It was understandable they were all that was left of their unit. They had been discarded by their superiors. In fact they weren't even supposed to be alive. They were supposed to die in battle, some political plan no doubt, but they hadn't. Yet they were alone and left to die in enemy territory with very little supplies left.   
  
Yet he would not let them die, not here, not like this. He would make sure that at least she made it out. He had to.   
  
"No…there's no use. The past is in the past. We have to focus on the here and now and hope we have a then and there." He turned to look over the bloody battle field that lay before them, light glinting off his helmet. The scattered remains of human and convent soldiers scattering the ground. The scent of blood, gunfire, and death hung in the air.   
  
She smiled sadly her eyes dull as she turned to look at him. Her mind for a brief second entertaining what it would have been like if they had met as a man and woman. Not as soldiers on the battle field. It would have been nice. Maybe then her love would have been returned fully, they could have lived a long happy life together.   
  
But he was right. The past is in the past, she needed to focus on the here and now to ensure there would be a then and there. If not for herself then for him.   
  
"John…I loved you." She ignored his startled gasp as he turned to look at her in shock and merely let her helmet drop to the ground to cup the cursed jewel in both of her hands and bring it to her chest.   
  
"I wish…" Her words were drowned out by a bright light and the world seemed to freeze as she smiled at him. She could feel her soul being ripped apart for such a selfish wish but it was worth it. She forced herself to smile, tears gathering in her eyes as her world slowly started to turn black.   
  
The last image she had was of his stricken and confused face, for he had ripped off his helmet, as he reached out to her. As if to pull her into his arms. If only…   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Then all was black.


End file.
